Kitsune
Kitsune is a cute and honest little fox spirit, but with amorous thoughts on his mind. He is quite playful and has a serious crush on Shinobu. Kitsune develops a crush on Shinobu after she saved him from a gang of punk dogs. Forever indebted to her, Kitsune comes to see Shinobu all of the time. Shinobu loves to play with him but she never realizes how he feels about her. Like foxes of mythology Kitsune can polymorph. His transformation power allows him to make himself look like a short fox version of the other Urusei Yatsura characters. He never realizes that his transformations don't fool anyone since he tries to impersonate other people. Personality Kitsune is a kind and sneaky little fox. As stated in the manga Kitsune is in kindergarten. Which would explain his child like nature. From the looks of it, the only way Kitsune is able to speak is when he is disguised as a human. Other wise whenever he is in his fox form, he says kon. Kitsune is very persistent when it comes to looking for Shinobu or when he is impersonating anyone. Even when people figure out who he is. Appearance He has brown fur, but on his right ear and paws, Kitsune has much darker fur. He has black beady little eyes and a tiny button nose. Also a bushy tail. Outfit The only outfit that Kitsune has is a acorn necklace that he wears around his neck. Powers and other Abilities * Shape-shifting - Kitsune can shape-shift at any given time at will. He mostly uses this power to get information from others. Relationships Miyake Shinobu - When Kitsune stubbled into Tomobiki he ran into a pack of dogs who tried to attack him. Shinobu who happened to be nearby saves him from the pack of dogs, and from there Kitsune felt indebted to her and fell in love with Shinobu. In all he episodes he appears in, Kitsune is trying to hang out with Shinobu or trying to win her heart. One episode in particular, he tries to get Shinobu to eat the ginko nuts that he charmed so that she would be a fox for one night. Shinobu agrees to this as she sees it as harmless, but when he is going to give her the nuts he realizes they are missing. So Shinbu helps him look for the nuts all night. She along with Lum, Ataru, Cherry, and Kotatsu-neko eat the soup containing the nuts by accident. Shinobu then dances with Kitsune in the night sky under the full moon, until Kitsune wakes up and realizes it was all a dream. Kitsune's Teacher - Speech Kitsune says kon most of the time he is a fox, but he is able to speak. However whenever he is disguised as a someone, he can speak perfectly. He tends to prefer speaking as someone else. Appellations Quotes * "Kon" * "Hey babe! Let's get some tea!" * "No she has to eat them tonight! Or else they won't work..." Trivia * It is unknown if Kitsune is an orphan or if he has a family * He is willing to do anything for Shinobu, this sometimes causes problems for her on accident * Kitsune and Mendou Ryouko have never actually met or had any interaction before the OVA: Ryoko's September Tea Party, but Ryoko knows who Kitsune is. As she invites him to the tea party * Kitsune makes a small cameo in the credits of Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever Category:Characters Category:Male characters